


Stuffed

by romustowrites (orphan_account)



Series: Feeding John Egbert. [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Button Popping, Fat John, Solo Stuffing, Stuffing, Tumblr request, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fat kink, implied weight gain, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romustowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Tumblr Request!<br/>~Anonymous said:<br/>can you write about john eating too much and his clothes getting too tight on him so when he sits down his buttons pop off and his clothes rip as well?~<br/>Hope you like it! I loved writing this, it was fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed

John was stuffed. 

It was understandable though. He had just eaten a dozen doughnuts (different kinds and some much bigger than others) along with almost an entire cake, all washed down with milk. 

He shifts a bit, stomach painfully full. He groans a bit, pants much too tight around his belly, the seams straining to contain his very thick thighs.  It was no lie he had gotten very fat recently. Too much baked, sugary, high calorie goods found it’s way to him, and to his stomach. Resulting with the young man becoming very pear shaped, thick thighs that constantly rubbed together affectionately, a nice plump belly that jiggled when he wasn’t stuffed, and a barely there double chin, along with small, squishy breasts. 

While usually it would be too much for him after a while and he’d get sick of it, this time it grown on him, along with enough weight to be forced to buy new clothes every other week. This was pretty obvious, with how his outfit already strained to contain his thick self while only being purchased a week before. 

He forces himself out of his chair, spending a good 5 minutes trying to get his thighs out from where they were stuck in the arm rests. He waddles more than walks to his room, his belly hardly jiggling with how much was crammed in it. His shirt was passed his navel, hardly able to cover that much. 

He sits down on his bed, the button on his pants popping off letting out his large, stuffed belly. It pooled his lap, jiggling slightly upon being released. His pants couldn’t hold his thighs anymore and ripped along the seam, letting them out and seeming to expand, even beyond his large gut. 

John’s blush was obvious, painting his chubby cheeks bright red. His shirt was stretched out, giving up on covering his stuffed gut. He decides to pull it off, left in only his underwear, not that it mattered much, as his belly covered his privates nicely. He rubs his stomach gently, still stuffed silly. He couldn’t even get a handful of the normally plush skin, pulled tight from all the baked goods. He lays down, still rubbing his stomach, and falls asleep, not worrying about how he wouldn’t be able to fit in any of his clothes the next day, or his computer chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests? Compliments? Want to look at more fat characters?  
> Go to my tumblr:  
> Knight-of-heart-and-breath


End file.
